muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radionate
Hi! Hi, Nate! My name's Ken, and I'm a good friend of Andrew's. I've been on here for almost a year, but I've never seen you before! I hear you're really into musical theater. I am too, although I'm more of a collector of the movies and soundtracks than being an actor or crew member. Anyway, it's good to meet you! -- Ken (talk) 06:36, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi Ken! I spent a lot of time when Danny, Scott, etc. were first setting up the wiki working on stuff, but then as goes with me, internet free time dried up. I still try to pop on a little to add quirky stuff I might run across, but it's few and far between. Sigh. And the rumors are true. I am a huge theatre dork (musical and straight plays). Thanks for the intro, and nice to meet you too! -- Nate (talk) 17:48, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::What show are you doing right now? -- Ken (talk) 06:24, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::You people are sucking me back in! HA! I'm doing a trio of one acts right now by John Patrick called ''Suicide Anyone?. It's a different but fun little show. I took a big sabatical from doing really anything in my life for about three years, so it's nice to finally be diving head first into what I love. I'm going out in a bit for The Producers, so keep your fingers crossed on that one for me. (Just a regional theatre show, not the tour). We open tonight though, so this ride is coming to it's final legs of it's journey! HUZZAH! -- Nate (talk) 17:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, even though by the time you get this the show will be over, good luck tonight! And let us know about The Producers. It's always nice to hear about what other creative people are doing! -- Ken (talk) 07:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) The Mob Nate! We missed you! And if the date for 1 vs 100 is correct, I still have a chance to tape it. Sounds neat. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:28, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :That's why I wanted to get it on here, in case nobody had heard of it yet. I won't be home to see it either, and need to get someone to tape it for me (I miss the days of VCRs). I still try to pop in from time to time. I've got so much I still want to put up here. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:30, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, if need be, send me an e-mail (it's in my profile), and I'll try to get you a copy (I'm behind on mailing stuff to people, but it will get there). Also, I now have "Good old reliable Nathan!" in my head. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Lord I foget how to do stuff on here it's so long between things. Anywhose, you don't have to do that. I'll rely on good ole you tube or reruns. I'm doing a show right now, so my time to watch anything is zero. I've got a pile of Christmas DVDs to get thru yet. Make sure to update the page for me though! -- ''Nate (talk) 19:10, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Yay Hey babe -- It's good to see you again! Check your profile (the tab at the top). I just sent you a "gift". :) -- Danny (talk) 20:51, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Hooray!! I just wish I had more time to get on here. It's looking so amazing now!!!! ''Nate (talk) 17:07, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Live Hey, Nate! Are you still back? If so, we could use some context and dates for ''Silly Dancing, if you have it. Thanks! We've missed you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:52, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :Eep. I popped in to check something and thought to check here. Glad I did. I don't think I have the program Andrew, but I will double check to make sure. -- me Pipe Dream Hi, Nate! It's exciting to see you back on the wiki again! And what an odd thing to bring -- the proposed Pipe Dream movie. Is there any other information in the book? Do you know who made the proposal, or when, or why? -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Hey Kid. I know. I have just all but abandoned the 'net for almost a year!! I had to put this in here though, and have a few other things I want to add when I have a chance. :I have no other information. The exact quote of the text is as follows, "...and many years later, a film version was proposed, then shelved - it was to have starred the Muppets." :I will see what I can dig up as to who, what, where. Obviously he's got sources on this somewhere. The author is amazing, and the book is like crack for a theatre geek like me. Just had to include it here though. Way to random to not share with everyone. -- (It's been so long I forgot how to do a signature) Adult Skeeter Hi Nate -- haven't seen you around here in a while, so I guess you'll read this whenever. I seem to recall that you had talked about possibly being able to get a scan of the Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys bag that featured an adult Skeeter. Is that still at all possible? Hope all is well with you. -- Scott (talk) 20:26, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Hey Scott! It's in Indiana somewhere in my Parent's storeroom. I've actually not been back in a year, but will most likely be making a trip there at some point later this summer/fall and will make sure I make a scan of it while I'm there. Muppet Show On Tour songs Hey babe: I added some tables on The Muppet Show On Tour, to put all the song information in one place. We're probably never going to have any more information for some of those songs (especially the instrumentals), so I figured we could put all the information that you added on the main article page, and then delete the short articles. I'm keeping the articles for songs that have also been performed in other productions, and obviously, if we get more information about any of the songs, we can create the page again. Is that cool with you? -- Danny (talk) 13:53, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Wow! Those boxes are pretty cool. I've got no beef with it. The only thing I might change is the collumn named "songs", as some of those are skits, not songs. A minor point, but it popped out at me this morning. I'm not going to try to fix it right now, as I'm going back to bed. Too much Cinco De Mayo, and too old to do that anymore! (and been forever since I had). --''Nate (talk) 18:41, 6 May 2006 (UTC) ::Good point, I didn't think of that! I changed it to "Act" instead of "Song". Does that work? -- Danny (talk) 20:37, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :::Looks good to me!! --''Nate (talk) 04:12, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Animated Celebs I'm dooming myself on a final paper, but Nate, I'd suggest disambiguation for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It strikes me as confusing to list the page for the movie under celebs and animated characters, and Michaelangelo was the only one to appear in the special (and, as with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, had no real interaction with the Muppet Babies either). Plus of course Michaelangelo is also a creature. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:41, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :Good point. I might just do a page for Michaelangelo then. I will do it, but I'll put it off til morning (most likely). Mainly because I'm about to crash for the night myself! Now get back to your finals Mister! --''Nate (talk) 04:43, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::Also, while I won't stop you, keep in mind that all of these guys just happened to appear in the same special, there was no real interaction (and the main reason I'd hesitated to create pages; but hey, you're filling up one of my favorite categories). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:47, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :::It's one of my favorite "categories" too. But since Jughead Jones and Batman count for being on Sesame Street, I thought "Why not!". Even though I know Sesame Street is a Henson deal and Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue wasn't. I'm still going to make that stretch. --''Nate (talk) 04:49, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::::But Batman actually talked back to Bert and Ernie! He's tight with the B & E, man! When he's not trapped in their TV set, anyway. Just don't do individual Smurfs or Chipmunks, is all I ask. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:52, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :::::One page for the Smurfs is all they deserve! --''Nate (talk) 04:54, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::I'm okay with the All-Stars characters all being on the wiki -- they appeared in the same production as the Muppet Babies, so I think they count. Plus, I'm sure at some point we'll find other connections between 'em. -- Danny (talk) 13:55, 6 May 2006 (UTC) A Whole New World It's in the beginning stages, but I give you International Celebrities. I've uploaded a ton of photos, but right now, I'm adding them in a little at a time, and generally leaving out IMDb and Wikipedia links, so feel free to go wild! --Andrew, Aleal 20:37, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :Well if it's a crappy weekend here weather wise, I know what I'll be doing now!! --Nate Radionate 21:42, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives